Love on the high seas
by lozzypoo
Summary: After a strange series of events and a couple of persistent rivals; Scar might have to face the fact that he loves Armeria. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey they're all. Finally I get to write a fic for this manga. I been wondering what it would be like if this was an anime. I don't think I would be able to get enough. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review.

Full summary- After a series of strange events and a couple new rivals, thrown together with a near fatal experience, Scar might have to face the fact the he loves Armeria.

First chapter- Armeria and Scar get into an argument, two pirate captains go head to head and Scar's first rival appears, Miles

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Damn pirates, Damn them to bottomless pits of hell. They were all arrogant, self-centred bastards, the lot of them. They claim that they are 'loved by the sea', but in sense, they were nothing more then dim-witted fools. Armeria's thoughts turned dark as she fumed and glanced around at all the smug, grinning faces staring at her with increasing amusement. No it was safe to say they were cunning and devious, that was what they were and it was the most cunning of them all that was the focus of her furry. His boyish smirk only caused her fury to rise and if it were possible, steam would have come out her ears.

'What's wrong Alto. I thought a 'delicate' lass like you would have no trouble in the ways of womanly sports' Scar said rather smugly and watched with a twinkle in his eye, the adding fascination as the brown-head girl in front of him blush harder in anger that seemed to reach her roots. A slight wind picked up and ruffled Scar's shirt lightly, causing his Grim Reaper tattoo to come into view. Even that would cause anyone to feel intimidated, but not Armeria. Oh no. She was on a mission.

'Well excuse me! I told you that I have never been fishing before and what do you do. Throw me on a boat, with nothing more then a piece of line and a hook, I might add and expect me to catch anything. Have you looked around lately? There's nothing out here but ocean.' To prove her point, she waved her hand over the vast blueness the surrounded them. She turned back and walked up to scar and pointed him in the chest. 'And besides, fishing is _not _a woman's sport.'

'Well it's a good thing there ain't no women here.' He removed the offending appendage and walked over to the railing before turning around. 'Because no woman would ever have such reedy arms.'

The rest of the crew started hooting in laughter, but Armeria was less then impressed. She knew that she shouldn't be so upset but how long would she have to wait until Scar acknowledged her as a worthy crew mate. Given, she did sneak on board, pretending to be a young lad and then almost got kidnapped by the Royal Navy for information of Scar and his crew. Still, it would be nice if Scar actually made an attempt to say something remotely _kind_ to her. She balled up her fist and closed her eyes.

'You…YOU JERK.' She screamed and turned around, storming away towards the ship's cabins, eyeing the crew as she past not to get in her way. When she was out of sight, Scar's first mate slapped him on the back with a look of amusement.

'You sure know how to rile her up, Cap'n. But you don't have to hide your feelin's for the young lass. The whole crew practically knows about it.' Scar took a glanced at all the knowing faces of his crew and closed his eyes.

'Pfft. With a girl like that. I don't think so.'

First mate chuckled slightly. 'Aww come on Cap'n. You can't deny that our little Alto is a cute one. Even you promised to protect her, remember.' Scar flinched slightly. Of course he remembered it. How could he not? His crew, even Armeria had never let him forget it. He had convinced himself that it was due to the poison induced fever he had suffered while trying to uncover the 'devil's music' in which he had also gotten shot and almost crushed as well. That's what he would like to think but even that seemed like a lie in his ears. Not one to dwell on such mediocre things, he turned irritated eyes to his crew.

'All right, you bunch of slackers. Get off ye lazy butts and back to work. We have to reach the port of Southland in just two days if we want to resupply in time. Who I see not pullin' their weight gets thrown overboard.' Scar shouted in authority and folded his arms over his chest, his command final. He watched in satisfaction as his crew sprung to life and ran around the ship, towards their designated posts. Orders were shouted across to one another and before long they were sailing through the blue waters.

As his First Mate bellowed orders to his fellow crewman, Scar found himself unconsciously glancing behind him at the ship's cabin, where Armeria had stormed off. _'Maybe I was a bit harsh'_ Scar wondered and thoughts of a certain brown-haired girl sprang to his mind, thoughts that he didn't want to remember but also ones he didn't want to forget, either. _Armeria, you silly girl._

………………………………………………………………………………………

'Time to wake up, you noble scum.' A harsh, scratchy voice bellowed and stood in front of a small steel cage. The lone figure inside opened his blurry eyes and closed hem again as cold water was poured over him. He coughed and spatted and through his water-filled eyes, could just make out the outline of a rather brawly man.

'Maybe this will wake you up.' the Captain said smugly and watched as his captive struggles to get into a sitting position, despite his bindings and the swaying of the ship. 'So are ye ready to talk yet or are ye still playing ignorant. Well, what's say ye,' the captain smirked like a chesher cat 'Noble aristocrat, Miles Sutherland.'

'Well good morning to you to Captain Sparky. How are you this fine morning.' Miles said with a sarcastic grin and spat out some of the water that he had in his mouth. Even without looking up, the handsome man knew the vile pirate in front of him was fuming with anger. You could practically feel it come off of him in waves.

'You arrogant punk. My name is Captain Spariel. The most feared Pirate in these here waters.' Spariel said rather confidently but in truth, he was nothing more then a coward and a petty thief that thought he could get rich by kidnapping an aristocrat._ Well isn't he in for a surprise._ He took a glance around his one prison cell, looking for some sort of escape hole and grimaced when he felt a slight pain in his arm._ Must have been when they grabbed me_ Miles thought and cradled his injured arm against his chest.

'Well sorry to disappoint you again Captain _Spariel_, but I have told you before. I am not a Noble. I just happen to have ties to Sutherland family, that's all.' Miles said and shifted before standing up, bending just a bit so his head didn't hit the roof of this small cell 'How many times to I have to tell you. Kidnapping me was a complete waste of time.'

Spariel cackled and said in his boorish tone 'I think not. I have been led te believe that there is a large amount of ol' Sutherland treasure buried somewhere in the south east.'

'Sutherland treasure.' Miles laughed. 'What a fool you are. There is no such thing.'

'Come now, Sutherland. No need to be shy about were all that gold has been stashed. Maybe… I should be more persuasive. If ye don't tell me where that ol` treasure is…' The overdressed glutton patted the large blade hanging at his side, his intent clear, before saying '…or would you prefer to sleep with the fishes.'

'I'll take my chances, thanks.'

'Have it your way kid. But I like your spunk.' Suddenly loud shouts could be heard coming from up deck and a sailor rushed frantically into the room.

'Cap'n, a ships been spotted a few miles away. It wears the flag of the pirate but it looks like it could be Cap'n Scar's ship.' Spariel turned to his crewman in curiosity.

'Captain Scar did you say.'

'Aye, I did sir.'

Spariel smiled with intent and turned back to his prisoner. 'Maybe you will be swimming with fishes after all. Red, prepare the crew and get the cannons ready.'

'Aye, sir,'

………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a few hours and Armeria still hadn't come out of her cabin and it was making Scar feel irritated, if not worried for the stubborn, strong-willed girl. She would get so up set sometimes over the littlest thing he said, he was surprised she still had her head._ 'I wonder why'? _His sub-conscious thought with a frustrated Sigh. _'All you have to do is go too her and apologise.'_ No, Dammit. He had his pride. Besides she was on a pirate ship, _his_ pirate ship and he would not treat her any differently then he did his other crewman. And that was final.

'Why don't you go and apologise. I know you want to.' His first mate said and Scar didn't have to look up to see the playful smirk on the other man's face.

Scar huffed. 'I have no idea what you mean.'

'Ye have been glancing back and forth at the cabin door for the last hour, that If ya stare any harder, the door's gonna explode. I can steer for a while.' First Mate's voice was final and moved to the steering wheel, gently pushing Scar away that Scar found it hard to resist.

'Alright!' Scar but his hands up in surrender. 'But remember _I_ am captain here and if we weren't friends, I would of probably thrown you overboard for what ye're making me do.' Scar's threat reach deaf ears as First mate slapped him on the back, towards his cursed cabins.

'Good luck, Cap'n.' he heard Bowler Hat shout behind him and he let out a low growl, before opening the door and stepping inside. He walked down the small, narrow wooden hallway with heavy footsteps until he came to the familiar, mahogany door and stood in front of it. He went to reach for the door handle but hesitation stopped him just short of touching the handle._ 'Damnation_,_'_ Scar swore and ran a hand through his blonde locks. This was not like him at all. Since when did he hesitate, over a female? His eyes narrowed in determination and he grabbed the door handle firmly, half expecting it to be locked but to his surprise it turned once and the door opened. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the onslaught that was about to come when he opened the door and walked in and what he found was not what he was expecting.

Armeria was lying on the small cot, asleep, curled up under the covers. He stepped inside and quietly closed the door, should one of his crewmen decide to walk by, and walked over to the small makeshift bed. Her hair partly covered her face but he could clearly see the dry tear trails that ran down her cheeks and he felt a pang in his chest. _'Silly girl'_ Scar leaned down and brought up his hand to brush some of the satin, brown strains that brushed her face and jerked back when he saw Armeria's eyes flutter then open. He stepped back as Armeria sat up and rubbed her eye cutely.

'Luce, is that you.' she said sleepily and yawned before opening her eyes and turning them towards Scar. Realization and surprise hit and those big bright eyes widened.

'Scar, what are you doing here.'

Scar rubbed his forehead and sighed. 'You know what, I have no idea. Apologising I guess.'

'For what.'

'Ye know. For what I said to ye.' Scar said, feeling rather embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck. The day's recent events came back to Armeria and she turned her head and said coolly.

'There's no need. I know that a pirate could never comprehend the feelings of a 'helpless lass' as you kindly like to put it and I am quite capable of looking after myself and beside I am not upset. You are just wasting you time. Luce would never make that mistake' Scar blinked a couple of times, before anger and annoyance seeped in.

'What! After I come down here and try to apologise. Ye could at least be grateful.' Scar snapped. 'Or would ye prefer me to treat ye like one of the lads. Be happy ye're precious Luce is not here' Armeria's eyes narrowed and she climbed out of her cot.

'Grateful. Happy. Why? You don't appreciate anything I do and you make fun of me in front of the crew all the time. Why don't you just throw me overboard and be done with it because I remember quite recently someone telling me I had _reedy arms._' Armeria said and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

'Don't tempt me lil' miss. Other wise I might just…' he was cut off by a loud boom and the ship jerked sidewards, causing Armeria to loose her footing. Scar caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He brought her to his chest and held her protectively when another round of blasts hit the ship, but not as powerful.

'What the hell.' Scar swore and reluctantly let go of Armeria before walking unsteadily to the tiny window. He took a look outside and spotted the dark pirate ship a few meters away.

'What is it, Scar.'? Armeria asked in alarm

'Dam there firin' at us, sneaky bastards.'

Cap'n.' First Mate bellowed from the hallway and the door flew open. First Mate's worried face appeared in the doorway 'Cap' n, we've got trouble.'

'Who is the dirty dog that would dare fire on my ship.'? Scar said angrily.

'Its Cap'n Spariel Sir.'

To be continued.

It took longer for me to get this chapter out then expected but I did it so here it is. Please read and send me your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone. It's been a while. With work and tying to have a life, it's hard to find time to write chapters and to actually get them out but I get by and knew I had to get this chapter out.

Enjoy and remember to review. I'm counting on you.

……………………………………………………

Chapter 2

Scar emerged quickly from the cabin, with Armeria and First Mate following shortly behind him. He pushed and shoved his distressed crewmates out of the way and ran up the stairs to the top deck where he could get a better look at their enemy, who was fast approaching. 'They got this close already. Impressive.' He took a long eyeglass from one of one of his young crewman and pointed it towards their target.

'How long do ya think it would take them to reach us.'?

'Five, maybe ten minutes Capt'n. There closin' in fast.' The young seaman answered grimly. Scar nodded and kept on looking at the looming vessel that was closing in on them with impressive speed. The impending vessel was nothing extraordinary but it did have certain taste and false beauty to it. But blundering and pillaging would do that.

'What do you think they want.'? Armeria asked and came to stand next to the blonde. She looked out on the water. The smell of salt and the ocean was strong but it was also mixed with something else. Armeria shuddered.

'Most probably, try to take control of the ship, before capturing us as hostages and selling us to merchant ships, slave traders for the highest bid. And they don't show kindness to women.'

Armeria shivered.' So who is this Captain Spariel? Is he bad.'

'Pillaging and carnage is just a normal days work for him. He is no captain, and if I had my way, I would blow 'em out of the water in a heartbeat.'

'What are you going to do.'?

He closed the long eyeglass and handed it to First Mate. 'Give them a show.' He said and turned around to face his wayward seamen.

'Alright you lazy dogs' Scar bellowed to his fellow crew.' Get to ya stations. Hard to starboard. If Captain Spariel wants a fight we'll give him one.' His men shouted their approval and diligently ran to their assigned posts. Scar ran down the ladder and walked swiftly down the deck, shouting orders as he went.

'What do you want me to do.'? Armeria asked as she struggled to keep up with the blonde-haired pirate captain.

'Ya will stay inside the cabin, where ya won't get in the way.' Scar responded dryly. 'It wouldn't do me any good if those pirates see I have a lass on board.'

'What, but I can help you…'Armeria was about to argue when another blast rocked the ship viciously and Scar caught Armeria's hand just time to prevent her from going over board.

'Damn it.' Scar swore and took Armeria by the arm and steered her towards the cabins. 'This is not open for discussion. Ya will stay in ere' until I come and get you. Understand.'

'But…' Armeria started to protest before Scar pushed her inside the cabin and closed the door without another word, just as she turned around. She ran over to the door and tried to open the door but found that Scar had locked it from the outside. She banged on the door, demanding someone let her out but her demands fell on deaf ears. She positioned her head against it and listened to the ongoing chaos on the other side.

Outside, Scar issued his men to pull up the sails and load the cannons and prepare to fire on his command. He took the steering wheel and brought his ship to a slow stop before slowly maneuvering it into the correct position and waited for the right moment to strike.

…………………………………………………………………………..

'We've got em' now boys.' Captain Spariel smirked smugly and watched from his high perch in satisfaction as he unforgivingly rained hit upon hit on the smaller vessel. The sturdy, wooden ship stood its ground against Spariel's cannon's, but that only spurred him on. If he managed to capture Scar's ship, he would be unstoppable.

His smirked widened and he ordered his men to reload the cannons and get ready to resume fire, but his smirk suddenly turned into one of confusion. The enemy ship seemed to be slowing down at an alarming rate, before coming to a complete stop.

'Be on your guard, ya dogs.' Spariel shouted and told his steerer to keep a steady pace forward. The long eerie silence seemed to stretch on forever before they eventually pulled up beside them. He spotted Scar standing on the ships high railing, looking smug and quite pleased with himself.

'Nice day for a stroll, wouldn't ya say Captain.' Scar said teasingly and leaned against a wooden beam, his white teeth flashing in a sly smile. The light breeze blowing his golden blonde locks around his handsome face.

'Are ya ready to surrender to me boy, or would ya prefer I blow your ship up and send it to the bottom of the sea with ya in it.' Captain Spariel threatened the blonde haired pirate, who didn't seem the least bit deterred. Spariel's eyes wandered and greedily eyed the enemy's sturdy vessel. He could just imagine the opportunities, the possibilities if he had a ship like this one.

'Found something ya like, Captain.' Scar said innocently.

'I won't ask ya again, boy. Surrender now and come quietly.' Spariel said again. His voice was thick and indignant. 'Well what do ya say.'?

'I am gonna have to pass on that one, Sparky. I have a busy schedule today and I don't have time to waste on scum like you.' Scar closed his eyes and said in a bored tone.

'You…'

'NOW.' Scar bellowed.

………………………………………………………………………………..

As the battle raged outside, Miles fought hard to free himself from his bindings. He tugged and pulled against the tight ropes around his wrists, but they just cut deeper into his wrists. He looked around for something sharp to cut his bindings with and spotted a piece of broken wood lying idly on the ground. He shakily crawled over but a sudden blast to the side of the ship tipped him over, as well as the cage he was in. The door of his cage swung open with a rusty bang.

He crawled on his belly as the boat rocked and shuddered before sitting up. He started to cut away his bindings. He could hear loud shouts coming from above him and he started to cut faster. When he felt the ropes loosen, he pulled them off and stood up. He swayed towards the cabin door, holding the wall for support as he went.

'Well this is just great isn't it.'?

When Miles eventually got outside the potent smell of smoke and gunpowder hit him with full force and he stumbled back, his head started spinning. He hated the smell of gunpowder. He clapped a hand over his head and forced himself to move forward. Men were running left and right. Trying to reload cannons, put out fires, but no one realised that he was there. Large chunks of the ship were missing and the once strong, sturdy mast was completely gone, broken at the hilt. He glanced around and spotted the other ship through the thick smoke. Just as damaged and broken as the one he was standing on but it seemed to be holding out well against the assault. Captain Spariel was nowhere to be found but he heard the sounds of swords clashing over the roar of the cannons.

He heard a loud shout to the left of him and turned to see one of the crewmen shouting and pointing in his direction. He looked around for some kind of escape and ran over to the side railing. Suddenly a large blast came from beneath him and the boat rocked and swayed violently, causing Miles to loose his balance and he fell forward over the railing. He hit his head on the hard, wooden railing and fell over board and into the water below.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

'Let me out.' Armeria shouted and pounded on the wooden door for that seemed like the hundredth time. She could hear the shouts and screams of the men just beyond her door and she banged louder on the thick wood, but it was no use. She turned and looked around her small confinements, hoping she could find something to open the door with. She then spotted a window on the far corner of the room.

'Bingo'

She ran over and inspected the small window. It was just big enough for her to crawl through. Armeria knew without a doubt that Scar would be angry with her, but she didn't care. She wasn't some helpless lass who couldn't defend herself. She shook her head; her discission already decided and tried to pull open the glass window. For a moment she thought it was locked, but with a little push, the window swung open and Armeria looked outside.

It was quite along drop to the water below and looked quite unnerving with bits of wood and debris hovered on the surface. The smell of smoke was strong in the air and Armeria had to seep in a deep breath as she climbed out of the small hole and stood on the narrow ledge. She took a peek below her and let out a small 'squeak'

'Maybe this isn't such a good idea.' Armeria whispered meekly to herself. The sounds of the cannons and the shouts and screams were much more louder out here. She struggled to keep her balance from the constant rumbling of the ship and took a small step to the left. She took another look at the blue ocean below, then glanced on either side of her and found there was nothing but blue for miles around. Some broken bits of wood and cargo were floating towards the ship when something caught her attention. Brown eyes narrowed into slits, trying to distinguish what it was.

As it floated closer, Armeria's eyes widened when she realised it was a man. A handsome man at that. His wet, dark blue hair swept across his define face in thick tendrils. His face had a boyish quality to it but Armeria had to admit, it was a face no girl could ever get tired of looking at. His soaked shirt was open wide and she caught a glimpse of a richly, toned chest. He was half lying on a large piece of wood and seemed to be hanging on for dear life, despite his unconscious state.

Armeria shook away her thoughts. 'Now is not the time to daydream. He needs my help.'

The lifeless body seemed to drift closer and Armeria called out to him. 'Hey can you hear me. Are you all right down there.'

No response. She sighed and tried again.' Hello, can you hear me. Hello' Still the lifeless man gave no signs of waking up. She was about to try again when suddenly the door to the cabin bursts open and two men stormed in. They caught sight of Armeria on the windowsill.

'Hey you, there.' One of them shouted. They were both wearing bandanas, but one was black and the other red. One of them had a small scar on his left cheek and the other had an earring in each ear. Armeria gasped and braced her self on the narrow ledge as she almost lost her footing. The ruff, rugged men appeared at the window and pointed their swords towards her.

'Come down from there nice and slowly lad.' The one with the small scar said. Armeria glanced at the twin swords pointed towards her, then at the ocean below, where the unconscious man was still floating towards them, drifting ever so slightly forward by the water's current.

'Don't think about it lad. Come inside slowly and we won't feed ya to the fishes.' Two Earrings threatened. Armeria took one more quick look at the drifting man before obeying their commands and slowly came back through the window. The seams of her long pants caught on a rusty nail and she stumbled to the floor, her top button of her shirt flying open and the tops of her creamy breasts were revealed.

'A lass.' Scar face said in shock but his face suddenly turns to one of slyness. 'The boss will be pleased.'

'Scar will stop you.' Armeria winced at her poor attempt to sound threatening. She scrunched up the top of her shirt around her exposed chest and stood up.

'I pretty sure he will try. But now that we have ya. We could use ya as a bargaining chip.' Two Earrings grabbed Armeria by the arm and dragged her to the door.

……………………………………………………………………………

The sound of steel against steel rang loudly in Armeria's ears as she was dragged out of her hiding spot. Men were everywhere. Swords swinging from both sides. Some on the ground, holding various wounds, while others didn't move at all. She shuddered at the sight of the blood and kept moving forward. She caught sight of Scar's blonde hair from the corner of her eye and struggled to see through the haze to se if he was all right. He swung his sword from side to side and she gasped when she saw who he was fighting. Armeria was suddenly snapped out of her ravine when her captors started pulling her over to where the duo where fighting.

'Hey Cap't look what we found.' Scar Face yelled smugly. All fighting ceased and every pair of eyes seemed to land on them.

'Alto!' Scar yelled in shock when he realised who it was. The fat, burly man Scar had been fighting turned around and caught sight of Armeria. A sudden smirk spread across the man's redden, boarish face and his eyes seemed to be glowing.

Armeria shuddered._ 'So this is Captain Spariel.'_ They way his beady black eyes shifted, his fiercely, plump face hidden behind a large black moustache, and a brawly body hidden under even larger clothes. She shuddered again. Her captors brought her forward and she fought against the hold on her arms but the men's grip was like iron, despite there lanky build and made her stand in front of the pirate captain.

'Well what do we have here.'? The arrogant captain said smugly.

'Alto I thought I told ya to stay inside the cabin.' Scar said in anger but Armeria could detect the hint of worry and concern in his voice.

'I'm sorry.'

'Captain Scar, a lass, on board _ya_ ship. What a revelation.' Spariel turned back to Scar. 'A rare prize indeed.'

'Don't touch her.' Scar said fiercely and took a step forward but was stopped when a few of Spariel's men stepped in front of him. 'I swear Spariel if ya touch her. Ya will be wishing that I had sent ya to the bottom of the ocean.'

Armeria's eyes widened at Scar's bold declaration. Spariel laughed. 'Hit a nerve did I.' He turned back around. Armeria fought more against her captors.

'Let me go, you damn pirates. If you don't you will be sorry.'

Spariel chuckled. 'I like this one. Spirited.'

'Let the girl go, Spariel.' A strong male voice demanded in authority from behind them. Miles stood there, with a puddle of water forming at his feet and a childish smirk on his face. ' I don't think she likes you.'

Armeria gasped at the handsome, not to mention _wet_ man in front of her and realised it was the man who was floating in the water a little while ago. He was even more handsome up close and his childish grin made his cerulean eyes glow even brighter.

Spariel growled and pointed a finger in the young man's direction. 'You! I should have killed ya when I had the chance.'

'Could ya, should ya, would ya, but…didn't.' Miles said smugly. He watched in amusement as Spariel's face turned red. He turned around and grabbed Armeria by the hair, causing her to yelp out in pain and pulled her towards him. Both Miles and Scar took a step forward but Spariel held up his hand to stop them.

'Now, now boys. Take one more step and the lass ere' will pay. Get them.' Spariel ordered his men. He took a step back and watched his men descend upon them. Armeria watched in horror as Scar and the mysterious stranger fight off one attack after another. Scar look out of breath but his movements were swift and quick and Armeria; not one to sit idly by and watch, grabbed Spariel's hand and bit down hard.

Spariel screamed. 'Argh! Let go, stupid wench.' He swore and viciously flung Armeria off like a rag doll. She hit the railing and the loose wooden planks broke in half from the force and she fell overboard.

'ARMERIA.' Scar shouted. He blocked another attack and his heart seemed to stop as he watched her fall over the edge of the ship.

Armeria felt herself falling before a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist from above, preventing her from hitting the water below. She looked up into intense blue eyes and realised it was the mysterious man from before.

'Are you alright.'? He said down to her. He was leaning over the railing, almost falling over himself and kept a firm grip on her tiny wrist.

'I think so.' she said shakily. She felt a light ache in her shoulder from when she hit the wooden railing. She could hear the crashing waters below her dangling feet and closed her hand over the strong wrist that held securely. For some reason she felt like she could trust this man.

'I've got you. Your safe now.' He said softly to her and kept a tight hold of her wrist. 'I am going to pull you up now. Understand.'

Armeria nodded and suddenly felt herself being lifted upwards. Another hand joined the other one and she was pulled up onto the safe ground of the wooden ship. She glanced up when she spotted Scar's head of blonde hair and found him standing over Spariel's still body. His dirty white shirt had disappeared, revealing his darkly toned broad chest and his glistening grim reaper tattoo.

'The grim reaper.' The man next to her said breathlessly. She noticed many of scar's crew around the ship, holding minor wounds but most looked to be ok but her concern fell on Scar's bleeding arm.

'Scar.' Armeria shouted and ran over to the young pirate. When she finally came to stand next to him she looked down looked at the pirate's lifeless body.

'Is he….dead.'?

'Aye, he is. First Mate.' Scar shouted

'Capt'n' First Mate responded from the top deck. He was helping some of the crew to their feet before he came to stand next to his captain.

'Causalities.'

'Everyone is accounted for. Just minor wounds Capt'n.' Scar made a small noise at the back of this throat and nodded down to the body at his feet.

'Dispose of this will you. And any others that are lying around my ship.'

'With pleasure Sir.'

When First Mate walked away to carry out his required task, Scar turned around and his eyes were suddenly blazing with anger and irritation. No more was there the same concern or worry he had shown earlier. 'Ya didn't listen to a word I said did ya. Stay in the cabin until I come and get ya. I was right when I said ya would just have gotten in the way.'

'You jerk. Is that how you thank me after I just helped you.' Armeria said just as angrily.

'Ha. _Ya _think ya helped me.' Scar scoffed. Armeria blushed crimson and was about to argue when she was cut off.

'I must apologise for that was my doing. For you see it was her who rescued me' The dark-haired man said sincerely. Armeria turned confused eyes to him.

'And who are ya.' Scar's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he drew his sword and smiled cockily. ' I don't think I gave ya permission to board my ship

'Me. I'm…' Miles said innocently before he staggered and fell down on one knee, holding his head.

'Hey, are you alright.' Armeria ran to his side.

'I…think…' He stammered before his eyes closed and collapsed to the ground.

To be continued….

Well there you have it. I know that it's not the best but I just have to get this out before I go crazy. I must admit it could have been better but it was kinds rushed. Anyway Now miles is introduced, it's about to get a little 'dangerous.'


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello there all. I bet you've been wondering where I've been. Well all I can say is that work is a drag and that I am sorry for neglecting all you readers. I thought I should get as much chapters out as I can as I am going to Phuket in a week and half so here is the third chapter promised to you. Hope it makes up for my neglect.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

'Hey…'

'_Hey…hear me…'_

'Hey, can you hear me'?

Miles let out a painful groan and cerulean eyes opened sluggishly to peer out from behind droopy eyelids at the blurred shadowy figure standing above him, and who had, if ever the most pleasant scent he had ever come across. The sounds around him were so muffled he wondered if it was the gallons of water that seemed to be lodged in his ears. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes as the blurry shadow above him started to become clearer and the face of a beautiful young lady was staring down at him. It was the girl he had saved earlier.

She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. They were like liquid chocolate, just like the colour of her satin hair that fall around her heart-shaped face in soft strands. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Her charming mouth sat daintily on her face, but didn't do justice to her small button nose. His angel looked down on him in concern and worry and she reached out to move his wet bangs out of his eyes.

'Just be still. You must have taken in quite a lot of water.' His angel said cordially to him and he couldn't help but smile at her soft, delicate voice. He sat up slowly, at the aid of the young lass and looked around. He seemed to be onboard a ship, a badly damaged one at that. He noticed the many pairs of eyes on him. Looks of both scrutiny and curiosity. He reached up and held his head.

'What happened.'?

'Don't you remember? You saved me from Spariel.' Armeria told him and sat on the hunches of her feet. 'You were floating in the water. You must have hit your head.'

Recollection of what had occurred just previously hours ago started to float back to his water clogged mind with some form of clarity. He had managed to escape his confinements onboard Spariel's ship and ended up in the water where he heard a voice calling out to him. The same soft voice of the girl fussing over him at his side that without so much as a second thought, took the unexpected girl in his arms.

'So it was you who was calling out to me from above. I thought you were an angel. Yes, that is exactly what you are. My angel.' The girl in his arms started blushing profoundly. He found it oddly cute.

'Armeria.' A displeased shout came from behind them.

'_Armeria, what a beautiful name'_ Miles looked up at the direction of the angry voice and found a fuming blonde pirate standing before him. He was covered in black smudges and his blonde locks were soiled with soot and gun-power. His blackened white shirt was open to the waist and Miles caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the man's chest. _The Grim Reaper. So this is Captain Scar.' _Miles thought smugly. He reluctantly released the girl in his arms and she was pulled back to stand behind the blonde pirate, who had his sword drawn and pointed towards Miles.

'Tell me why I shouldn't cut ya down right here, where ya stand.' Scar said in a low threatening voice. Miles sighed and stood up, holding his hands up in surrender.

'I mean no offence. I was only showing my gratitude to Miss…Armeria was it? A beautiful name, fit for a beautiful women.' Miles said and Armeria blushed behind Scar's back. But it seemed to agitate Scar further. He was already starting to find this newcomer rather bothersome.

'Cut the crap. You were on Spariel's ship weren't ya? Are ya one of his crew.' Scar spat. 'Or maybe his spy.'

'Hardly, more like his prisoner.' Miles said in amusement.

'Prisoner.' Scar said a little confused.

'Yes. He seemed to believe in the silly notion that I knew where some big treasure was located that my family had buried decades ago, so he kidnapped me and tried to force me to tell him where it was located. However…'

'However, what'?

Miles smiled. ' I never said it was a lie.'

'Just who the hell ya are. Answer now before ya find yourself on the bottom of the ocean.' Scar raised his sword again and that seemed to put his crew on alert.

'Oh how rude of me.' Miles said innocently and took a step forward and bowed before he stood up and looked over Scar's shoulder to where Armeria was standing with wide, doe eyes. He smiled never faulted. 'My name is Miles…Miles Sutherland. I am a descendant of the Sutherland noble line and I have just declared that Miss Armeria will be my Bride-to-be.'

'Bride-to-what.' Scar said in pure astonishment. It made Miles smile wider.

'My… fiancé if you will.'

'Like hell she is.'

'Why? Do you have a claim on her? If that is to be the case I will be glad to fight you for the lovely fair maiden.' Scar's eyes narrowed dangerously at the open challenge and took that time to openly assess this arrogant new comer. If nothing but tall and lanky, he was quite handsome and well polished. Nothing like the self-absorbed noblemen he has come across before.

Upon hearing quite enough for her to stand by quietly any longer, Armeria hit Scar across the back of the head and walked right up to Miles and poked him in the chest.

'Just who do you think you are, you jerk. You think, just because you saved my life doesn't mean what I have to marry you!' Armeria said loudly, much to the amusement of her blue-haired 'friend.' 'You men are all the same. Think you can do and say anything you please to a women just to get what you want. That we are all weak-kneed and naïve. Well, ya all mad.' Armeria went to poke Miles in the chest again but he caught her wrist and brought her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

'But _Cheri, _when love is not madness, it can't possible be called love.' Miles quoted valiantly. Armeria raised an eyebrow at the absurdity of the man before her. Could he be anymore dense? Behind her she could feel Scar's seething glare burning a hole in her back but decided to ignore it. Miles looked at her for a moment then glanced behind her where the pirate captain was literally trembling with rage. He sighed reluctantly and relinquished his hold on Armeria's hand.

'Ah alas. For I see you are a strong women to be immune to my charms. A strong women indeed.' Miles said dramatically and stepped away from the young lady. ' I apologise for my forwardness. I seem to have taken leave of my sense today. It's all this sea air. It's not really my forte. I am more used to the dry land of my hometown.'

Scar snorted. 'That just goes the` show how weak-kneed ya are. The sea is for a real man.' Scar all but snickered. 'Go home to where ya nobles belong.' Armeria rolled her eyes at Scar's high and mighty demeanour and stared into Mile's azure eyes, where the sincerity of his affliction was apparent.

She sighed and the dull pull of an incoming headache was starting to creep up on Armeria. She put a hand to her forehead. 'I'm sorry, Sir Sutherland for all that you have endured at the hands of Spariel. He took you from your home, your family.'

'Please, call me Miles.' Miles touch his hand to his chest in a gentlemanly gesture and smiled charmingly to Armeria who blushed. Armeria stuttered.

'And…I am flattered but you have chosen me to be your wife but you find me indisposed Sir, for a can't marry you.' Armeria said with all the kindness she could muster. But, even she could see that her tactics of persuasion were severely lacking this day.

'Yes, a strong women indeed. But I will not be weathered my fair Armeria. For once you see my home, even you will be swayed by the loveliness and elegance which is Sutherland.' A sharp pain shot through Miles` arm and he drew out a hiss and grabbed his left arm.

'Are you alright Sir?' Armeria asked in concern. She reached to touch his arm.

'Its nothing. I must have jabbed it when Spariel kidnapped me.' Not releasing his hold on his arm he looked past Armeria at Scar. 'For all your efforts and the help of rescuing me from Spariel, I am willing to show you the course on which the Sutherland estate can be found. It's about 500 leagues from here, on the Island of Tangia. Due west off the port of Whighten.'

'I thought ya said there was no treasure.'

'Did I.' Miles said innocently.

'What makes ya think that I would believe anything ya say. Ya all but a stranger to this ship and me. For all I know you could double cross me and kill me in my sleep.' '_Though I like to see him try_' Scar thought smugly.

'Possibly, but what purpose would that serve, my good pirate. You want innumerable riches and I know how to get them. It's a means of I scratch your back, you scratch mine.' Scar contemplated this for a moment. His forest green eyes bore into Miles` blue ones as he sized him up and searched for any ill-contempt in them but all he could see was a man firm to his word. Armeria stood in between the two warring males and shook her head their arrogance and vanity until she had enough

'All right that's it. I can't take it anymore. Either you two shape up and stop this ludicrous contest of male narcissism or so help me the both of you will be sleeping with the fishes.' Armeria's chest heaved after her outburst but it seemed to have done no good for both men refused break eye contact until one of them eventually caved. Silence descended over the ship as each and every pair of eyes were focused onto the heated staring match in front of them, each silently taking bets on who would win when everyone jumped, including Armeria and Miles when Scar's bellowing voice was the first one to break the silence.

'All right you lazy dogs. Full speed ahead. The ship isn't gonna repair itself. Down the sails and raise the anchor.' Scar barked but his men continued to stare at their captain as if he had sprouted a second limb. 'What are ya deaf. Do ya have cotton in ya ears? Hard to starboard.' Scar's crew jumped up in shock and started running around the haul of the ship, doing their captain's bidding. Men climbed and scampered up long ropes towards the top of the mast to release the large white sails. The anchor was raised and they surged forward, towards their destination.

Scar continued to bellowed orders to his men and stripped his dirty-stained shirt of as he went. He was given a clean towel on his way to the captain's deck to wipe off the dirt and grime from his face and stood on deck looking over the vast ocean ahead of them with his arms crossed over his sun-kissed chest and a knowing look his green eyes.

'Where are we headed.'? Miles and Armeria said from behind.

'The port of Southland.' Scar said without turning to look at them.

'Southland'?

'It's the closest port from here and my ship is in need of some major repairs. We will stop there for tonight and set off at first light. If ya are telling me the truth about this family fortune of yours, the quickest way to Whighten is if we cut through Nottington and across the crashing mountains.'

'The crashing Mountains? But isn't that a little…deep. Legend has it that who ever dares travel through the crashing mountains are never seen or heard from again.' Miles said with a daunting chill.

'Never.' Armeria shivered.

'Well its just a rumour. Most of the stories I heard when I was a boy were told by drunken fools who knew nothing better then drinking grog.' Miles said with a nervous laugh.

'What's the matter? Ya not scared, are ya'? Scar taunted.

Miles snorted heartily. 'Scared. Hardly. You may not believe it but I am quite the adventurous man. '

'Good cause this is not a pleasure trip. Where we're going ya would want a strong stomach.' Scar said with sureness. 'An` I don't take on stragglers. Its either sink or swim.'

* * *

Scar's battered and cracked ship cruised slowly into the bay and was manoeuvred into the long wooden docks before the anchor was dropped and the sails were drawn up as the ship came to a halt. Scores of seabirds flew around the tall haul and the mast of the long ship before diving into the water at an unexpected fish. The port of Southland was one of the biggest and busiest port in these part of the waters It was also the seediest. No matter what your business was; if you pay your fare, dock wardens wouldn't batter an eyelid. Sea farers from all over the vast ocean ventured to this industrious Island. Some were pirates, nobles, and navy men but most were just businessmen hoping to score the big bucks.

A long wooden plank was set down between the ship and the dock where a warden was already awaiting for them to come ashore with a large noted book to collect their dock fare. Scar was the first one to walk down the steps, with a small money purse clasped in one hand.

'Afternoon Sir, I hope you are aware that you are to pay a fee to dock your um…' the short, stoutly man said as he glanced at the disarrayed ship. '…Ship in this port.' Scar smiled cunningly and held up his money purse and gave the bag a slight shake. The sound of coins jingling inside seemed to of please the man greatly as he smiled and bowed deeply.

'Welcome to Southland.' Scar nodded and the man closed his book with a final snap and took the purse without further questions, before he turned and walked away. Scar eyed the insidious man one more time before turning to his crew, who stood with attention on deck.

'Alright men, we are here only to repair and reload the ship and that is`all. Tomorrow we leave at first light and if I see any man in or even near a brothel or halfway house, will wish he really were sleepin` with the fishes. This is not a holiday gentlemen so no monkey business.' His men groaned their disapproval over the command but he chose to ignore it. Broken wood and debris was hauled from the ship and new planks of wood and foresheets were brought aboard as the repairs on the ship were underway. Armeria however, had no problem disobeying orders despite Scar's warning and walked down the plank ladder and stepped on to the waft. Out of the corner of his eye, Scar caught sight of Armeria and ran to edge of the ship.

'Didn't ya listen to a damn word I said women. I said no one is ta go _anywhere.' _Scar cursed above her. 'Are ya deaf or just stupid.' She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him and he almost stepped back at the frightful picture she displayed. With her hands planted firmly on her hips and her eyes blazing hot fire, it wouldn't be surprising if she strike Scar dead right then and there.

'If it is any of _your_ business' Armeria said snidely. 'I was actually going to help you by purchasing a few essential supplies for the men. But I guess I'm _too_ stupid to even do that. Now if you will excuse me.' She bowed mockingly and turned around to walk down the wooden waft. From a distance away Miles watched the interaction between the blonde pirate and his fiery, soon-to-be fiancé with enjoyed mirth. Now there was a woman, who in all rightness knew how to take care of herself. It was evident that Armeria felt something for the pirate, which required him to investigate that further but that made him even more determined to win her hand.

Scar watched her leave with a low scowl when he felt a presence beside him. ' It seems your not very good with women, are you'? Miles commented evenly, also watching Armeria disappear into the sea of bodies.

'Shut up! Who asked you.' Scar retorted back.

'I could give you some pointers. I am actually quite popular with the ladies.'

'How bout I point ya towards where ya final resting place will be.'

'I'm just saying.' He held up his hands in surrender. 'But seriously, if you don't watch out someone's gonna come along and steal her from right under your nose.' He paused briefly before he turned away and said. ' And I was serious when I said I wanted to make Armeria my wife.' Without so much as looking back, Miles walked off the ship in happy strides and followed in the direction Armeria had disappeared to. All the while Scar stood rooted to his ship, wondering with confusion and anger what had just happened moments ago.

To be continued…

So Miles has finally been introduced and Scar is not very happy over his infatuation over Armeria. Alls fair in love and war and I wonder if Scar has the stomach for it. But don't worry; Scar is also in a surprise when he receives his own suitor. So I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hang on for the next one. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey they're all. I am back and ready for another chapter of 'Love on the high seas'. My apologise for not updating sooner but I have been distracted by my Ai no Kuasbi story called 'To forgive and forget' which is really taking off. I have been really busy with work and when ever I start to work on this chapter I always get distracted. So I promise the wait is worth it. Anyway here is chapter 4 so remember to read and review.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

'What a jerk.'

Armeria said through clenched teeth and balled her hands in to fists. Patrons and stall men flinched and moved out the way as she walked through the busy marketplace, her anger rolling of her like waves. _'Of all the mean, insensitive things to say'_ Armeria shook her head and tried to stifle her rising temper. She was a lady. A calm, respectable lady and a lady did not get worked up over a few crass words spoken by a thoughtless, blonde-haired egomaniac. Nope not her. With that in mind, she held her head up high with dignity and continued on, her irritation fading away.

Now with a new skip in her step, she smiled and continued on, her resolute clear. She took a deep breath of the sea air and Armeria's chocolate brown eyes darted around interestedly at the many shopping stalls and carts that lined each side of the road. She past a small wooden cart and lifted her nose to smell the divine scent of hot fresh bread. White loafs of crusty bread. Jam tartlets and as she spotted with delight; the tantalizing sight of apple and cinnamon swirls, Scar's favourite. The baker spotted her mouth-watering look and smiled.

'Well, hello there lad, what can I do you for.'? The rounded man said politely and wiped his flour-dusted hands on his apron.

Armeria hesitate but her eyes kept coming back to the swirls. Should she. Should she really. Her finger went to her lip. After a moment, she shrugged. Why the hell not. I can always eat them in front of him. Armeria smiled and pointed to the apple and cinnamon swirls. 'Yes. Can I please have two of those. And,' she tapped her finger to her lip and pointed to the loaves of steaming white bread. ' Two of those.'

The baker nodded and bagged up her purchase. She handed the man the money before thanking him and walking away. The sweet aroma of her bought pastries drifted to her nose and she giggled slyly. Oh, she couldn't wait to eat them. And right in his face, too. Oh, revenge was sweet.

Armeria wondered along the street absently and started to hum softly. The gentle sonata slipped through her lips and some buying patrons turned their head in her direction when they heard the faint melody drift passed them. She was just about to pass a wooden stall, rows of necklaces and earrings dangling from the many brackets lining the cart when her eyes caught sight of a dainty looking, thin silver necklace, attached to it was a small creamy coloured opal in a little silver shell. She stopped short to inspect the exquisite and quite expensive gem. It gleamed in the sun's light and her eyes lit up at the beauty of it before she was brought down to earth and shook her head. 'Yeah right. Get a grip on yourself girl.'

'Do you always talk to yourself like that. Its awfully cute.' A warm voiced breathed in her ear, causing Armeria to squeak and spin around, a hand clutched to her chest. She found Miles standing directly in front of her, a sly, amused smirk on his face. She scowled at him and wanted more then anything to wipe that smile from his face. Armeria realised that Miles must have followed her from the boat and her eyebrows shot down in irritation. She poked him in the chest.

'You followed me here, didn't you.'

Miles held his hands up in surrender. 'Guilty.' He flashed another grin down at her that made his cerulean eyes light up. Armeria noticed, with unknown fascination, how the sun's rays hit the handsome man's sapphire hued hair and made it shine. Almost that she wanted to reach out and touch it but caught herself. A light tinge of red blossomed on her cheeks and she shook her head, hoping that Miles had not noticed her blushing. But too bad for her, he had.

His smiled widened and he stepped closer to her, causing her to crane her head up to look at him. 'Seen something you like.'

She blushed in embarrassment for being caught. 'In your dreams. Bucko.'

Miles laughed and his eyes wondered just beyond her shoulder to spot the necklace the young maiden had been gazing at intently a moment ago. 'Do you want it.'?

Armeria followed his gaze then looked back at him coolly. 'If you think you can buy me with expensive decorations, you don't know much about a ladies worth.'

Miles bowed with a charming grin. 'My apologies princess. I just noticed you looking intently at the necklace at thought of how lovely it would look on you.'

Armeria threw her nose in the air. ' Your glamour won't work on me, Mr Sutherland.' She walked past him and continued through the marketplace. Miles easily kept up with her and fell in beside her.

'I wasn't trying to glamour you Miss Armeria and please call me Miles.' He looked around the market. 'By the way Miss Armeria how did you end up on Scar's ship and why did he call you Alto.'

Armeria glanced at him. Miles said apologetically. 'Sorry, I heard him call you it when you were caught by Spariel.'

She sighed and shook her head. ' It's a kind of a long story.'

'Then give me the short version.' Miles asked persistently.

'I snuck aboard Scar's ship, disguising myself as lad so I could find my childhood friend. Is that short enough for you.'

Miles was shocked to say the least. He was expecting Armeria to say something like Scar kidnapped her or that she was just catching a passing to another port. To say that she actually willingly went aboard a pirate's ship disguised, as a lad was baffling and slightly intriguing.

'Weren't you scared.'? Miles asked.

'Scared. Nonsense.' Armeria waved her hand and stopped to inspect some exotic fruit for sale. 'Pirates my think they're tough but when they are confronted by a lass with a strong will they all go weak at the knees.' Armeria paid for some red apples and walked away.

Miles fell in step with her, unwilling to let her out of his sight. 'Have you made any progress in finding your lost friend.'?

'Yes and no.' The young lass looked sad for a minute before the look disappeared. ' Enough of this. I still have to go to the apothecary and get some supplies.'

'Hows your shoulder doing.' Miles asked and looked down at her.

'Excuse me.'

Your shoulder. You hit the railing pretty hard when you when overboard.'

'Oh.' Armeria touched her shoulder. 'Its fine now. Just a little sore. It will probably leave a bruise later.'

'I sure the apothecary has a healing balm for your wounds.' She didn't know how but Miles ended up leading the way towards the town's resident apothecary. It was a small corner shop with stands of healing herbs and bags of smelling salts. The sapphire-haired man opened the door and chime above them rang informing the medicine man of their presences. They went inside and looked around the quaint little shop. Shelves upon shelves were stacked with jars of dried herbs and balms and salves. Bandages and healing wipes. Also below the counter was an assortment of surgical tools and instruments. Just as they approached the small countertop, a kind middle-aged man appeared from the back of the shop. His greying hair sat messy on top of his head and he smelt faintly of curing ointments.

'Well, hello there. I am Herb the apothecary. Ironic I know.' Herb smiled. 'Welcome to my shop. And what can I do for you two fine folks.'

'I just need to pick up these items on this list.' Armeria handed the man a parchment of paper. He took out his glasses from his apron pocket and put them on before he unravelled the parchment and read its contents.

'Yes, yes I see.' After a moment he nodded and walked around the counter, holding a wooden tray. 'Can you please hold this.' Herb handed the tray to Miles as he came to the many stocked shelves and grabbed his rolling ladder. He rolled it to his chosen area and started to climb. He grabbed a jar that was labelled 'Balm leaves' and pulled out one of the small-clothed bags. He climbed down and placed it on the tray. After a while the tray was filled with many healing herbs, both dried and fresh, a crock of salve, ointments and a fresh array of linen bandages. Herb took the tray from Miles and came around to stand behind the counter once more.

'The balm leaves are to be kept in this special cloth as it keeps them fresh. Only a pinch of Bonest, that's this one here,' He pointed to the herb with the dark purple flowers, 'is enough in a cup of hot water to treat sickness of the stomach. I have also given you an extra ounce of chamomile flowers. For deep cuts and scraps boil the flowers and apply it to the wounds. Is there anything else you require.'

'Yes, actually there is. My friend here,' Miles put a hand on Armeria's uninjured shoulder, 'hit her shoulder quite hard and I am worried that it might be seriously injured.'

Armeria objected. 'I am perfectly all right. There is no need to fuss.' She attempted to move her left shoulder but gasped when pain shot through her.

Herb smiled. ' I see, well then come around the back young lad so I can have a look at you.'

Armeria glared up at Miles who shrugged and led her to the back of the apothecary's shop where he had more shelves of drying herbs and a wooden chair and table in the middle of the room. Herb went over to his glass cabinet and pulled out a crock of blue ointment. Armeria sat on the chair as Herb came over and placed the ointment, a clean cloth and a bandage on the table.

'You are going to have to take off your shirt so I can apply the medicine.' The man said calmly. Armeria hesitated then glanced over to Miles who was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face. She glared at him once more before she sighed and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. She pulled it down so just her shoulders were bare, hoping to hide her front but it wasn't enough for Herb's trained eye.

'So you are really a lass.' There was no discrimination in his voice, only a calming serenity as work withered hands smelling of healing touched her bare shoulder and began to soothly rub the tender area. She felt her muscles relax and unravel under Herb's healing touch. He rubbed circles over he flesh in a hypnotic rhythm and Armeria almost found herself falling asleep. A gentle wrapping of a bandage around her shoulder and Herb stepped away.

'All done.'

Armeria lightly touched her shoulder before pulled up her shirt and redid the buttons. She stood up. 'Thank you very much. It feels much better.'

'My pleasure. Now, your payment.' Herb took out his abacus and started to work out the cost. 'That will he 5 pence.'

Miles payed the man and Herb handed Armeria the healing ointment he used for her shoulder. 'Take this as well. You will need to apply it at least twice a day. Oh and some extra bandages. Free of charge.'

'I can't accept this.' Armeria protested.

'I insist. Its nice to see such a lovely couple come into my shop once in a while.' Herb said with a twinkle in his hazel eyes eye. Armeria decided that she had totally misjudged the old man.

'Oh no were not a…'

'Come now darling. We should be getting back. You shouldn't be moving your shoulder around to much.' Miles cut her off and put an arm around her and looked at Herb. 'Thank you again.'

'No thank you.'

…..

Scar paced back and forth on his newly repaired deck. He adorned a fresh white linen shirt and a pair of black breeches. His blonde hair was tied up at the neck by a black leather ribbon. He drummed his fingers on his sleeves and shook his head.

'We the hell are they. It has been over an hour.' Scar said irritably and continued to pace out his frustration and worry. Worry? Were the hell did that come from. Scar shook his head, trying to dislodge his running thoughts. He was not worried about Armeria. No he wasn't. Ok, maybe a little and he could quite shake the feeling he experienced when he saw the young lass being flung overboard by Spariel. His breath got caught in his throat, his heart constricted painfully as she tumbled over. He realised then that that was the most terrifying moment of this life. Scar rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air.

'Damn woman. Always complicating things.' Scar huffed and walked down the long plank onto the pier with arms folded and ready do to battle with a hard-headed young lass and boy was she gonna get it.

Meanwhile, Miles and Armeria walked through the busy market, making their way towards the pier where the ship was stationed. Miles was carrying the medicine that bought while she had her other purchases. A bunch of beautiful young ladies holding parasols chatted past them and Armeria stared after them.

'Did you really mean it.'? Armeria asked quietly. Miles looked down at the brown-eyed lass who continued to look straight ahead.

'Mean what.'?

'Back on the boat, when you said you wanted to marry me.'

Miles smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. 'Of course. I never joke when it comes to a woman's happiness.'

Armeria finally looked up at the handsome man and looked at him oddly. You don't even know me. I'm not even beautiful. I'm plain and I dress up in boys' clothes. Why would you want to marry me'?

'Sometimes affection is a shy flower that takes time to blossom. Its beauty that captures my attention; personality which captures my heart. Don't ever doubt yourself. Beauty is what is seen from within.'

Armeria turned her head as she blushed at the deepness of Miles` words. 'Your odd, you know that.'

'Thank you.' Miles said smiling.

She was just about to comment that that was not a compliment when she spotted a head of familiar blonde hair from within the crowd. Armeria rolled her eyes when Scar spotted them and appeared from the sea of people with a look of irritation on his face.

'I have been looking for ya everywhere. I thought ya might have been lead off by a stranger or something.' He said when he came to them.

Armeria narrowed her eyes but did not allow scar the satisfaction of seeing her anger. She threw her nose up in the air and walked past him. 'Why? Its not like you care anyway.'

'A naïve lass like ya does not know the dangers of the world. What would ya do if I weren't around to bail ya out?' Scar called out to her.

'Be a very happy woman.' She called back.

'Alto, come back here.' Scar demanded but the stubborn lass just kept walking. ' Armeria!'

'No. Not until you stop being an insensitive jerk.'

She walked away and two males watched her leave. Scar ran a hand sown his face and narrowed his eyes when he heard chuckling beside him. Miles had a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

'I'm sorry but you really are clueless when it comes to a woman's feelings, aren't you.'

'Nobody asked for ya opinion.'

Miles cocked his head 'Well to me it loos like you need it. She is stronger then she looks and no matter how hard she tries to hide it she just wants someone to show he some affection. If you keep on like this you could end up losing her to another. And I would be glad to be that someone if you will not.'

Scar's tone turned to anger 'She is not like some horse ya can just pass around and take out when ever its at ya convenience.'

'Of course she isn't. I merely stated that if she was my woman I would never let her go.' Miles said before he started to follow in Armeria's direction. Scar contemplated what Miles had said and decided it was giving him a slight ache of the head. Was the man right. Would Armeria really run to another man's arms if he continued with his thoughtless words? She must know that all he did, he did to protect her. Her smile. Her innocence that shined trough her tough exterior and made her light up even the darkest of nights.

Scar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bloody women! They were all the same. Nothing but trouble. Always messed up a man's plans. Well to hell with it. He was a pirate captain and be damned if was going to be beaten by a small stubborn lass.

He started to walk away; unaware of the pair of intense golden eyes staring at him with maliciousness and the promise of upending death.

….

Twilight descended on the lively port of Southland and the town came to live with its glowing lights and cheerful excitement. Scar's newly repaired ship bobbed against the steady current of the sea. Its crew sat around the deck. Drinking rum and playing cards. Cheers erupted around as men won various winnings and clanks of glass being hit together in toast could be heard. Even Miles was getting in on the action.

Down below in the crew's cabins, Armeria sat down on her cot and looked out of her window at the bright lights of Southland. She had changed her clothes to a simple pair of black pants and a cream shirt. Her shirt was drawn down to expose her shoulders and the white bandage that Herb the apothecary had dressed her shoulder with. On the table beside her bed sat the healing ointment she was supposed to apply.

She heard a light tap at her door. 'Armeria.' She heard her name being called from behind the door and she turned her head as her door opened and Scar appeared. 'Here ya are. I'm surprised ya not…' Scar shut his mouth when he noticed the white bandage around the young lass` shoulder.

'What happened.'? He walked over to the bed and reach out to lightly touch the white material.

'I just banged it lightly when Spariel threw me and I hit the railing. The apothecary I visited today bandaged me up and gave me some ointment.' She nodded to her bedside table.' I am required to apply it twice a day.'

'Does it hurt.'?

'A little.' Armeria paused before she said. 'I am having a little trouble with the bandage though.'

Scar hesitated then steeled himself. 'Do you want me to help ya.'?

Armeria was about to respond with a snide comment but found she was too tired to argue. 'I would appreciate it.'

Scar nodded and sat down on the bed behind Armeria. The candlelight lit up her skin like ivory cream and made it glow with life. He resisted the urge to run a hand over that smooth skin instead busied himself with removing the bandage from America's shoulder. The last fold was lift away and the strong soothing smell of the ointment filled his nose. He gasped lightly when he looked at the now bare shoulder. An angry purple bruise greeted him and he lightly brushed his fingers over it, causing the girl in front of him to flinch.

'Sorry.' Scar apologised

'Its okay.' Armeria kept looking ahead but she wasn't really seeing the lights of the town. Her senses were all focused on the man behind her and his light, feather touch. His warm breath brushed her neck and made gooseflesh appear all over her skin. Scar grabbed the ointment from the table and rubbed a little on his hands. He applied as little pressure as he could and began to message the balm over Armeria's bruised shoulder. Neither he nor Armeria spoke as he worked quietly; the only noise was the splash of the water outside

'I'm sorry for what I said today.' Scar said after a while. He was dressing Armeria's shoulder in a fresh bandage and tied up the end. Throughout the rest of the day Scar had contemplated on what he had said to her and what Miles had said. He had admitted to himself that he might have been a little insensitive and the blue-eyed smug bastard might have been right.

'Its okay. Don't worry about it. I am just glad that you weren't hurt today.' Armeria said quietly. Scar paused for a moment then lifted her shirt over her shoulders. Scar stepped back to let Armeria buttoned up her shirt. 'Armeria…' Scar was about to say something when he heard distant shouts and screams and the pungent odour of smoke filled his nose. From above him he heard the running footsteps of his men.

'Oh my God, Scar look.' Armeria shouted and looked out the window. Scar came swiftly to the window and looked out. The horror met him full force as he took in the sight of the entire port of Southland being engulfed in flames.

To be continued…

I have finally finished the chapter. Finally. the types of herbs I used are actually real healing herbs. i got them from a book I got called 'The healing Herbs.' I hope you enjoy and remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there everyone. I haven't written a new chapter for this fic in like… forever. Trying to do everything with just two days off a week is hard. Suck it up I suppose. I must say that this story is progressing quite nicely and I am just about to introduce Scar's new suitor. I have been playing around with her character a bit but I don't want to give away too much information except that she is the exact opposite to Armeria.

Wanted does not belong to me but to Matsuri Hino.

Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Southland burned like a raging inferno. Orange and red flames reached high into the night sky, disguising the stars with its mighty glow. Heavy black smoke polluted the air and suffocated everyone caught in its path. Destruction and carnage lay everywhere as stalls and shops burned, one by one like wooden matchsticks. The terrified screams and shouts of frightened townspeople were drowned out by the deafening roar of the many fires. Some were running for cover, others were trying, hopelessly to put out some of the smaller fires with buckets of water, hoping to save some part of their beloved town.

Armeria, Scar and Miles ran down the dock and into the burning town. The crew not far behind them. They dodged burning wood and scorching brick while trying to carve a path through the panicked crowd.

'Out of the way.' Scar screamed he tried to push through.

'Scar,' Armeria coughed. 'We have to help them.'

'At this rate, the whole town will be engulfed.' Miles muffled through his hand.

'Oh my God.' Armeria coughed as she inhaled the smoke in the air. It was thick and pungent. She looked at the destruction around her. Everything was up in flames. The temperature rising by the second. She heard a pained cry just ahead of where she was standing and watched, helplessly as a young man tried desperately to save his shop, well what was left of it anyway. She wanted to cry. But she knew it was useless. 'This is awful.'

'Watch out Armeria.' Scar screamed and she suddenly found herself on her back with Scar above her. The wind knocked out of her.

'Bloody woman. Watch out next time.' Scar growled. Worry and anger crossing his handsome features. He helped her up and she looked past his shoulder. Where she had been previously standing now was a burning pile of roof pillars. If Scar hadn't pushed her out the way, she would have been seriously wounded or worse.

'I'm sorry.' She said and Scar scowled. He turned back to his men.

'There is nothin' we can do. We have to get the townspeople out.' Scar bellowed over the roar of the flames. His face and neck had a light coating of sweat and his white shirt was sticking to his body. He tried to wipe his face but it did no good. His men were scurrying behind him, quickly moving people away from the flames. People were crying everywhere. Losing everything right in front of their eyes.

'Capt'n we should split up. Cover more ground.' First Mate said.

'Right. Armeria and I will go this way.' Miles pointed down the street. 'You and your men go to the main square. The Majority of shops are there. The fire seems to be worst there. We'll meet you back at the ship.'

Scar was about to object to the order but thought now was not the time. For a split second he glanced worryingly at Armeria before he nodded and his blonde hair disappeared into the distressed crowd. Armeria watched him go, anxiety biting at her heels. She had noticed the almost desperate look in Scar's green eyes. She realised with clear clarity that it was Luce looking back at her. Her childhood friend was not lost. She wanted to go after him, felt her legs starting to move but felt a hand around her wrist and was pulling her in the opposite direction.

'Come on.' Miles shouted. He pulled Armeria down a burning street.

'Maybe we should have stayed with…'

Miles cut her off. 'Scar can take care of himself. The townspeople are more important.'

Armeria felt ashamed at her selfishness. Miles was right. They had to help the villages out first. But the thought of Scar injured cut her to the bone. It made her heart seized in her chest. She wanted to turn back and run to him. She shook her head. Scar could take care of himself and he would probably say she was 'in the way' and why would they need 'a skinny lass' to help them anyway.

A screaming crowd was charging in fear towards them and one of them bumped into her shoulder. She winced and grabbed the tender spot. It began to throb violently. Tears threatened her vision but she refused to let them fall.

'Armeria. Are you alright.'

'It's just my shoulder. 'I'm alright though.' She lied. The pain was intense. 'Let's go.'

Miles knew she was lying but remained silent. She followed Miles' blue head down a familiar street and Armeria realised it was the one Herb the apothecary's shop was set up. Deep worry gnawed at her. Not Herb. Not the sweet man who treated her wounds. Armeria spotted the apothecary's shop and Herb running through the shops entrance, desperately trying to get as much of his medicines as he could, coughing violently. For someone his age, he sure could move. Scorch marks were burnt through his clothing and dark smudges ran all over his face, neck and arms. He was sweating too, more likely from the heat of the fire then running back and forth, trying to save his shop. They ran towards him just as he was about to go back in. A burst of flames suddenly erupted from within, blocking the doorway and he was forced to move back. As they approached him, he was just about to attempt a second run when Miles pulled him back.

'No! It's too dangerous. You'll be killed and then were will Southland be.' Miles shouted.

'But my medicine.' Herb cried. He tried to wriggle out of Miles' hold but he stood strong.

'You're just going to have to start again. It's not worth risking your life over.' Miles pulled the struggling Herb back further from the flames.

'My shop.' Herb fell to his knees as they watched it burn. Sorrow and heartache welling up in each of them. Jars of power exploded under the intense heat. Balms and ointments melted. Nothing would be left after this.

'You can rebuild Herb. Not all is lost.' Armeria tried to reassure him. Finding it difficult as her own emotions were in such disarray.

'Wait! My wife's diary I left it inside.' Herb suddenly got up and ran towards his blazing store. Miles caught him around the middle. 'Please I have to get it. It's all I have of her.'

'No. you can't.'

'I'll get it. Where is it?' She was small and quick. She could do it.

'The back bench. Behind the counter.'

'No! Armeria!' Miles called to her but she was already at the entrance as the flames swallowed her up. Deadly smoke choked all air out of her lungs and she coughed continuously. Breathing in hurt. Her lungs collapsing with every breath. She had never felt anything like this. It was like the fire's heat alone was trying to melt her skin straight from her bones. Taking a handkerchief from her pocket she held it to her mouth and proceeded to where Herb had directed her. She ducked under a fallen wooden beam and banged her shoulder, snagging her shirt on the jaggered edge, causing it to tear her shoulder throbbed with agony but she pressed on. The counter's glass casing had smashed; the balms inside had melted to liquid and the dried herbs had turned to dust. She came around the counter, trying to see where she was going but the smoke was thick and black. She would have to rely on touch to find what she was looking for.

Feeling around the wooden surface was like trying to find something with your eyes closed, as the smoke was making it impossible to see anything. After what felt like eternity when it was actually a couple of minutes, she found the leather bound book on the bench and thanked God the fire had not touched it yet. Armeria grabbed it and almost dropped it, it was that hot. She had a spare bandage in her pocket from earlier and wrapped the diary in it and ran back out of the store.

'Armeria, Thank God.' Miles said. She stopped in front of them and but her hands on her knees, coughing her lungs out. 'H…Here.' She held the diary out to Herb with shaky hands.

'Oh thank you sweet child. Thank you so much.' He took it and held it to his chest.

'Are you insane?' Miles spun her around and she had never seen him so angry. If she wasn't so disoriented from inhaling so much smoke, she would have shrunk away.

'W…What, I had to.'

'You could have been killed. You idiot. And you are still injured. Don't ever do that again.' She could tell he was worried for her. She could have killed but she didn't think about that. Didn't even cross her mind. She just wanted to help. Miles sighed and touched her hand before he turned away.

'Come on. We have to help as many people as we can. Hopefully the fire hasn't spread to far inland. We'll meet up with Scar at the ship. Herb, are you coming with us?'

The apothecary looked at his meagre belongings then to his wife's journal. 'My shop is gone. I have nothing left here. Lead the way, young man.'

….

Scar turned back and watched Armeria and Miles take off in the opposite direction. His heart in his throat. He didn't want Armeria parted from him. Just the thought of her hurt made him want to run after her so he alone could keep her safe. She was so small. So naïve that she wouldn't hesitate to charge right into a burning building just to save someone's belongings. He trusted Miles to keep her safe but it didn't lessen the uneasiness. He wanted her with him. So _he_ could protect her. No one else. Especially when she couldn't even look after herself.

He was sure, that when he saved her from the falling pillars, he hit her injured shoulder as well. She must be in a considerable amount of pain. But she didn't even complain, as if it was nothing. He should have told her to stay on the ship so he wouldn't have to keep worrying over her.

'Wake up. Ya dam fool.' He chided himself and ran in the direction of his crew. The port side town was unrecognizable. Once the fire was put out, there would be nothing left except ashes. Its townspeople left homeless and penniless. He passed men, women and children, desperately throwing pales of water over fires, knowing it was futile but trying anyway. Many where running through the flames trying to get as many of their belongings out as they can. Scar stopped and helped a young man and woman and their young son gather their meagre possessions and get them to safety. He was just about to turn and run away when he heard a high pitched scream from above him. He looked up and clutching to a high pillar was a young lass. She was beautiful and dainty. Her once lovely curly blonde hair was now soot covered and stuck to her face. Her perfect makeup was not so perfect anymore. She was wearing a revealing red and white low cut corset with a matching skirt and white stockings.

Obviously a prostitute. She screamed again.

'Help me! Someone. I'm stuck up here. Help!' Flames licked at her heels and she screamed again. The ledge that supported her creaked under her weight and a few wooden boards broke away, causing one of her legs to fall through. She screamed in terror but managed to pull herself up. Scar ran underneath the balcony she was on and whistled to get her attention.

'Hey. Jump into my arms. I've got you.' Scar shouted. She looked down at him, unsure if he would catch her. A sudden burst of flames erupted behind her. She cried out and moved to the end of the ledge. She had nowhere left to run. He shouted again. 'Trust me.'

She nodded and reached down to rip the bottom of her skirts. She grabbed onto the beam above her for support and hoisted herself up onto the railing and looked down at Scar, who had his arms raised, ready to catch her. She hesitated.

'Come on. We don't have all day.' Scar screamed.

'How rude.' She yelled back and suddenly leaped off the railing. Scar caught her and they both toppled to the floor. Scar was underneath while the young woman sat atop. Red and white tattered shirts flew everywhere. His face squished in the valley of her generous bosom. He pulled away abruptly. She looked down at him and blinked before she threw her arms around him.

'Oh thank ya kind Sir. Thank ya.' She cried out in thanks, her accent thick and Irish, as if the shock of near death hadn't fazed her. 'Ya have no idea who terrified I was up there. I thought I was gonna die. And then ya came along and saved me. Thank ya.' She sat up and smiled down at him. She purred. 'And what is my hero's name so I may thank him properly.'

'Get off me, you're heavy.' Scar wheezed and pushed the lass of him with a huff. She squealed as she landed on her behind. He stood up and she looked up at him with anger from her spot on the ground with eyes the colour of sparkling amethyst.

'Well I never. I show ya my gratitude and ya talk to me like some common urchin.' She leaped up outrage. 'At least tell me ya name.'

'Scar.'

'Scar, like the famous pirate lord.' She said in sudden awe.

'You're safe now. Goodbye.' He turned from her and was about to run away when she pulled on his arm, stopping him.

'Wait.'

'Make your way down to the harbour. The fire has not reached there. You'll be safe' _I have to see if Armeria is alright. _He pulled his arm free and hightailed it out of there before the lass could follow him. He helped a few more of the townspeople get out before he made it to the main square. Most of his men were there. They looked worse for wear but still in one piece. He ran into First Mate. 'Capt'n.' He looked more smoke logged then Scar. Heavy layers of sweat and grimed covered his body and his once white pants weren't so white anymore. He had a slight burn on his left arm, but on the whole he was okay.

'There is nothing else we can do. Gather the men and head back to the ship. Let's hope the fire doesn't spread inland.' Scar said. Trying to keep the hopelessness from his face.

'What of you, capt'n.'

'I am going to look for Armeria.'

'She is with Sutherland. The fire is too intense to go any further. They might be already at the ship, waiting for us.'

Scar didn't care. He had to go to her. 'I have to find her. Head back to the ship.'

First Mate seemed to understand. 'Aye. Capt'n. Fall back and head to the ship.' He bellowed to the crew.

Scar left it up to First Mate and turned and ran back the way he came. Armeria was out there. She would have to be in so much pain. Her shoulder would not have healed yet and who knows what she has gotten into without him watching out for her. He knew that Miles wouldn't let anything happen to her, but still. She was supposed to be with him. He shook his head and kept running.

Not realizing the dark stranger ginning at him from the shadows. Watching him as he ran. Golden eyes full of madness. He laughed. 'Soon. Very Soon.'

…

'Scar!' Scar skidded to a halt when he heard his name over the roar of the fire and turned to his left to find Armeria, Miles and a strange man running towards him. When they stopped in front of him, his eyes widened when he finally looked over America. She was covered with soot and ash, more than Miles, more than the strange man with a huge satchel strapped to his back, and her shirt was ripped at the shoulder. He could see her angry, purple bruise peeking through. But her bright chocolate eyes were vexed and wary. She looked so tired. He clenched his fists.

'Why aren't you back at the ship already?' Scar was angry, but didn't know why? Was it because Armeria was hurt.

'I'm sorry, we had to help Herb. His shop was on fire and he left something precious to him inside. I ran back in to save it.'

'Ya ran back in a burning building. Blood hell woman.' Scar knew it. The blasted woman couldn't help herself. 'Ya idiot, don't ya every think. Ya could have been killed.'

Armeria flinched. 'I'm sorry.'

'Please don't chide the young lass, lad. I was all my doing.' The older man said.

Scar was about to say something when Miles stepped in front of Armeria. 'We can yell at each other later. We must head back to the ship.'

Scar scowled but nodded and turned to run towards the direction of the harbour. He felt Armeria running behind him when he suddenly felt the light brush of her small fingers on his hand and without thinking, grabbed her hand and kept running, Squeezing her hand gently in comfort. When they arrived at the docks, bedlam had erupted. Cries and screams filled the air. He had been right. The docks and most of the buildings along the outskirts of the port had been spared. Many of the townspeople had gathered there for safety. They watched with gut-wenching sadness as their homes burnt to the ground. Nothing would be left after this.

'This way.' Scar directed them. He spotted his ship through the smoke.

'There is so many wounded. How terrible.' Armeria said sadly.

'We have to help them.'

Scar nodded and maneuvered them through the distraught crowd, towards his ship. Unconsciously unaware that he still hadn't released Armeria's hand from his own. A young woman carrying a baby and holding the hand of her small child pumped into him. She apologised and kept walking, as if in a daze. The boy by her side stopped and glanced back at him. A sad, haunted look leaked from his tearful eyes that spoke of lost hope. Scar stared back. He knew that he couldn't afford to let his emotions get the better of him, but it was damn hard not to. It wouldn't restore Southland to what it once was. I wouldn't bring hope to the now homeless. It wasn't something he wanted to contend with, but it was there all the same.

The boy scurried away after his mother into the moaning crowd. He shook his head and led his little group forward. His crew were already on board as they climbed on. Scar immediately started bellowing orders.

'Get as many sheets and rags ya can find. Strip all the bunks. Cupboards. Use the sails if ya have to. Use them as bandages. Help the wounded. Nobody sleeps until it is done.'

'Aye, capt'n.' His men responded. They scurried about, grabbing anything that can be used as a bandage.

The old man, Herb spoke behind him. 'I will help as well, young lad. I am the apothecary of this town. They trust me. I have many healing balms and herbs.' He took of his satchel and opened it. Inside he indeed had many small bottles, gauze, dried herbs.

'Right. Armeria, you and Miles go with him.'

'Um...Scar.'

'What.'

Armeria hesitated, causing Scar to turn. She squirmed. Scar's green eyes narrowed. 'What is it?'

She blushed 'Um…You can let go of my hand now.'

Scar stood frozen for a moment before he looked down and indeed his traitorous appendages were still wrapped around Armeria's slim fingers. He broke his hold her retreated as if the plague was upon him and Armeria was the carrier. He turned away so she couldn't see his face.

'Ah, stupid woman we don't have time for this. Go.'

Armeria hesitate once more before she nodded. 'Alright.'

He listened to them leave and for a moment, wanted to turn around and tell her to be careful but restrained himself. So instead he focused to the task before him. 'Where are those bandages? What's taking so long?'

…..

Dawn came over the smoke hazed port of southland. Most of the fires had died out on their own. Only a few small fires here and there remained but the aftershock was more chocking then the smoke over their heads. So many tear stroked, ash covered faces, they went on forever. Despair and desperation choked the life of everyone it touched and there was no hope of ridding oneself of it. But hope did exist if only in its tinniest form. For what was destroyed can be rebuilt.

Armeria wiped her sweaty brow as she finished applying a bandage to a man's blistering arm. Herb work beside her, administrating his soothing balms and salves while she wrapped. Miles was just a couple of meters away tending to a small boy, wrapping a bandage around his leg. The poor thing was crying while he held the hand of his attentive father. She watched as Miles cooed soothing words to the boy, his cerulean eyes full of trust, and whatever he said must have work because the boy stopped crying and tried to smile, despite the pain. Armeria had to smile at that, but it quickly faded. There was still so much to do, she had no time or energy to smile.

'How's it going over here, Armeria?' Miles touched her good shoulder.

She looked up at him. 'Fine.'

'Your shoulder is probably hurting. You should go back to the ship and rest. I can take it from here.'

'I can't do that. There are still so many people wounded.'

'Nobody would notice if you took a break.' Miles pushed.

'Still, I would rather be here. Helping.'

'Armeria, lass can you help me over here.' Herb called out.

'I'll be right there. I'm fine Miles, really.' She turned around and was about to walk away when Miles grabbed her wrist, intertwining his fingers around hers, just like Scar had done.

'Promise me that if you feel faint, you will rest.' Deep blue eyes bore into hers with such intensity Armeria feared she would burst into flames.

'I promise.'

Miles seemed to find that acceptable and with a slight brush of his fingers, he let go her wrist. She stared back at him for a moment before turning away. Her hand still tingled from where Miles had touched her. She quickly made it over to herb, who she assisted with applying a bandage around a man's chest and stomach. She worked with him, learning things as she went but her mind kept drifting off into matters that made her heart flutter.

She was still thinking about Scar and the way he tenderly held her hand. Through the chaos, she had no idea want went through her mind and before she could understand what was going through her mind, her hand had moved forward and brushed Scar's. She was about to pull away when Scar gently grabbed her hand and held it. He squeezed her hand, as if in reassurance and kept running, not letting her go until she pointed out that he still held her hand. She could have sworn he blushed but her eyes were so tired she couldn't be sure.

'Armeria, lass can I have another bandage, please.' Herb's voice cut through her dark thoughts.

'Sure. Sorry.' She handed him the folded cloth and he began to wrap it around the leg he was holding. She noticed a sprinkling of dried herbs over the wound.

'What's that?' She asked curiously. She always had a thing about medicine.

'That is a special mix of aloe and chamomile. It helps to sooth the wound and speeds up the healing.' Herb went on to explain. 'The bandages have been soaked in water with this plant so that the material soaks up all the plant's natural healing properties.'

'You're very wise, Herb.'

'I just try to do the best I can for the people who depend on me.' They worked in silence for a moment before Herb spoke up. 'How is your shoulder?'

A painful throb was his answer. 'Fine. It doesn't hurt.'

Herb chuckled humourlessly. 'Young lady, I might be getting old but I still have some senses about me. You are favouring your right side more than your left.'

'I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry anyone with my small problems when there are so many more people suffering then me.' Armeria said honestly. 'So much tragedy in such a short time.'

'Yes, but when you look tragedy in the eye, you find a way to overcome it. That's the thing that pulls us all together. No matter how big or small. Everyone is important.'

'I suppose so.' Armeria sighed in defeat.

Herb changed the subject. 'That young lad, he seems quite the strong character, doesn't he.'

'Young Lad?'

'Captain Scar.'

Oh.' Armeria blushed. 'I suppose. He is the captain after all.'

'Yes. And he seems quite smitten with you.'

'Smitten? I don't think so. I thinks of me more of a hindrance and a burden.'

'That's just what he shows you on the surface. But inside, it is something different entirely.'

Armeria thought about that as she worked. Most of the villagers were treated and bandaged by high noon but smoke still rose from the ashes, making it still too dangerous for anyone to attempt to start cleaning up just yet. Armeria was returning with a full bucket of fresh water from the still functioning well when she spotted a beautiful, lone girl sitting away from the crowd. She looked about the same age as Armeria. She had lovely long blonde curly hair. Well it would be once it was washed. She was also wearing a revealing red and white corset and a matching ripped skirt. But somehow she figured it was not supposed to be that way and her once white stockings were now black and had holes in some places. As Armeria approached she noticed the girls love eyes. Like sparkling amethysts. Her makeup was a little smudged but she was still beautiful.

'Um, excuse me but, are you alright?

The young girl looked up in confusion. 'Huh.'

Armeria smiled. 'I asked you if you were alright.' She was about to reach out to help the girl but she shrank back as if Armeria's touch could bring about the black plague.

'Don't touch me. I don't know where you've been.' She said in thick Irish.

'I just want to treat your wounds.'

'With those hands, I think not.'

'But if I don't treat you, your wound could become infected.'

She seemed to think about it for a moment before she complied. 'Well, alright. My leg hurts. I think I may have gotten wounded from the fire.' She lifted up her tattered skirts and as she saw straight away that it wasn't a burn but a deep scratch, probably from a fallen beam.

'It's just a scratch. I have ointment and bandages here to help treat your wound.' Armeria took out her supplies and began cleaning and treating the wound. The girl hissed when Armeria began applying the ointment.

'Ow, that hurts. Be gentler.'

'Sorry.'

She hissed again as Armeria began rolling the bandage around her leg but remained silent. Armeria cut of the end of the bandage and stuck a pin through the fabric to keep it in place. She smiled at her effort

'There, all done.'

She looked down at her leg. 'Wow, thanks. For a commoner, it's quiet good.'

_Commoner._ Armeria frowned. The girl stood up on shaky legs ad wiped her hands on her ripped skirts. As if Armeria's touch had dirtied her more. Armeria's frown deepened. The previous thoughts she had on this girl were changing by every moment she spoke to her.

The girl looked at her up and down. 'You're a woman and yet you dress as a man. It must be degrading to have to walk around like that.'

What the? How did she know? Armeria let the comment slide, barely. Instead hid her distain behind a smile. 'Do you need help finding your family? I am sure they are worried about you. I could help you.' She was reluctant to say.

'No I am alone here. But, I am looking for someone. He saved me from the fire. But, I doubt you could help me though. He is handsome with beautiful blonde hair and deep green eyes. A girl could get lost in them.'

_Handsome. Blonde hair. Green eyes that sounds a lot like…._

'Alto.' Both Armeria and the girl jumped and turned at the same time as Scar came towards them. A scowl deep on his face. He looked pissed. He was defiantly a vision. White shirt open, tattoo gleaming in the sun on his smooth chest. Tight black pants with leather knee high boots. Blonde hair tousled and falling into his green eyes. Armeria had to blink a couple of times to clear the fog from her mind.

'Scar.'

'You know him.' The girl said looking at Scar in awe.

'Yes, his…' But she didn't get to finish as the girl moved quickly, despite her injured leg, and launched herself into Scar's arms.

'What the hell!' Scar yelled and looked down. Realization flashed across his face. 'Hey, aren't you the girl I saved earlier?

She nodded and rubbed her cheek on his chest like a cat. 'Oh I am so glad ya remember me. I have been looking everywhere for ya and I almost gave up, but here ya are; ready to sweep me off my feet.'

'Sweep you off your feet, woman, did a plank of wood fall on ya head, or something.'

'Scar, who is this girl?' Armeria asked as she watched the girl practically curl herself around scar's body like a hungry octopus. A small slither of jealousy worming her way into her heart.

'Oh how rude of me.' She looked at Scar and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'My name is Valentina Mayfield and you, Scar are to be my Husband.'

To be continued.

Well there you go. Valentina has been introduced. She's a bit of a 'lady' and a drama queen so she is a little different from Armeria. I apologise for not getting out chapters for this sooner. I have no excuses except work has been piling up but I have made a New Year's resolution of getting more chapters out and damn if I am going to keep it. So please enjoy and remember to review.


End file.
